1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to semiconductor devices having rings disposed about the peripheries of the contact pads thereof and, more specifically, to the use of stereolithography to fabricate such rings around the contact pads either before or after securing solder balls to the contact pads. Particularly, the present invention pertains to rings disposed about the peripheries of the contact pads of a semiconductor device component for enhancing the reliability of solder balls secured to the contact pads. The present invention also relates to semiconductor device components including such rings.